planetsheenfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Sheen Fanon Wiki
Kristoff & Jake Kristoff & Jake is an American Comedy sitcom created By Kristoff105 and Klone200. This is the first time Kristoff105 starred in a show. Klone200 renewed the show for a 28 Episode Second Season on November 22, 2013, it is set to premiere May 5, 2014. On January 3, 2014, Kristoff105 renewed the series for a third season. The third season was slated to be the final season. As of April 13, 2014, 26 episodes have aired. Series overview Season 1: (2013/14) This season started filming in August 2012. Season 2: (2014) On November 22, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. Season 3 On January 3, 2014, Kristoff105 renewed the series for a third season. New Girl (Fake Series) New Girl is an American television sitcom created by Kristoff105, Klone200, Fahiongal, Flawlessgal109, and MattyBraps300. The series debuted on March 21, 2013 as the series premiere, the series first episode was titled "New Pilot". The series was filmed on October 29, 2012, during FanonChannel's Monsterious Weekend. The show will be apart of FanonChannel May Week, which means every day of May will have New episodes of New Girl. The show was consumed with 17 episodes for the first season, and by April 17, 2013, the series was picked up for 5 more episodes. On June 18, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a 21 episode second season, setting to debut on July 11, 2013 at 7:30/6:30c. As the season 2 is running, FanonChannel decided to add a Christmas episode to the series, which will air on December 5, 2013. On December 7, 2013, FanonChannel confirmed that they will stop the show form airing until February 13, 2014 acures. On February 7, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season, which will premiere on July 10, 2014, but will show previews by June 20, 2014. On March 12, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a fourth season. As of June 12, 2014, 44 episodes have aired over one season. Series overview Episode List Season 1: (2013) This season was filmed on October 29, 2012, during FanonChannel's Monsterious Weekend. Season 2: (2013/14) On June 18, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. This season started filming on June 20, 2013. Season 3: (2014) On February 7, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season, setting to debut on July 10, 2014. Season 4 On March 12, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a fourth season. this season will consist 36 episodes. Grown-Ups Grown-Ups is an American Adult Comedy sitcom rated TV18, and created by Kris Walls. The series will air on weekdays and weekends. On February 26, 2014, Fox renewed the series for a second season. On March 21, 2014, Fox renewed the series for a third season. On September 4, 2014, Fox renewed the series for a fourth season consisting 45 episodes and is set to air Mid or Late 2015 (Mostly Mid!). On September 19, 2014, FanonChannel picked up the series second season for 25 episodes. Series overview Season 1: (2014) Season 2: (2014) On March 10, 2014, Fox renewed the series for a second season. Season 3: (2014-15) On May 27, 2014, Fox renewed the series for a third season. Jessie With Kristoff Jessie With Kristoff is an American Adult Comedy created by Ben Wheeler. The series is a Spin-Off of Jessie and Kristoff's A Vampire. The series premiered on July 12, 2013. The series started airing weekley by February 21, 2014. The series made 8.4 million viewers for the first episode. The series 5th episode was the lowest rated episode confirmed by Ben. On November 15, 2013, Fox renewed the series was renewed for a second season. On March 21, 2014, Fox renewed the series for a third season. On September 14, 2014, the series was renewed for a fourth and fifth season. Series Overview Season 1: (2013-14) This season was filmed in November 2012. Season 2: (2014) On November 15, 2013, Fox renewed the series for a second season. Season 3: (2014/15) On March 21, 2014, Fox renewed the series for a third season. Season 4 On September 14, 2014, Fox renewed the series for an 18th episode fourth season. Season 5 On September 14, 2014, Fox renewed the series for a 30 episode fifth season. Riley Bunch Riley Bunch is an american comedy created by Dan Schnieder. The series is having some trouble behind the scene because of feud. The series was cancelled without renewtion. Series Overview Season 1: (2014/15) Category:Browse Category:Amy's Big Fat Secret